


Ra'sTim Ask Meme Drabbles

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mostly Gen, Ra's is very good at wooing, Some sexual stuff, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: A series of ask meme prompts all based on Ra'sTim. Various good and bad things happen. It's complicated. Like this pairing.





	Ra'sTim Ask Meme Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 2013.
> 
> Originally prompted by heartslogos.

**Amuse Me**

Tim lounges on Ra’s desk, batting at the executive toy that he had given Ra’s as a gag gift one Christmas.

“Did you need something, Timothy?”

Said young man hums and moves on to batting at Ra’s pen.

“Timothy.”

Tim hums again before snagging the pen out of his hand.

“ _Timothy._ ”

Finally Tim gives in and chuckles before sliding into the older man’s lap. “You’ve been neglecting me. I’m getting revenge.”

Ra’s sighs, “By interfering with my work?”

“Why are you complaining?” Tim runs the non-writing end of the pen along Ra’s cheek. “You need a break.”

Ra’s wraps his arms around Tim’s waist and pulls him closer. “I suppose I should thank you then. Shall I indulge you?” He brushes his lips against a pale cheek. “Shall I dote on you? Shall I attend to your loneliness?”

Tim sighs contentedly as Ra’s mouth continues downwards. “Yes. Yes, you should.”

 

**Break Me**

Tim gnaws at the cloth in his mouth, trying to ignore the tears running down his face.

He and Ra’s were enemies. Tim would have said he knew Ra’s rather well, but after this he’s completely lost again.

He’s tied up, gagged, and _naked_. He hasn’t seen anyone since he woke and the only reason he knows where he is, is due to not being blindfolded.

But that doesn’t mean he’s been left alone. His abdomen twitches at the pulse of the… _thing_ inside him.

He doesn’t want to think about this. He doesn’t want to deal with this.

A throb, and he sheds a few more tears.

 

**Call Me**

Tim gives a shuddering exhale, pressing harder against the gaping wound in his side. His distress signal is either malfunctioning or no one is responding.

Which… really isn’t good right now.

His head is starting to feel odd and his vision is starting to darken. He knows his limits, and this is his limits coming up and smacking him in the face.

Hesitantly Tim reaches up to touch his earpiece. He pauses, but presses the button when the spots in his eyes suddenly overtake his vision for a few seconds.

“Hey, you wouldn’t happen to be in the area, would you?”

“Well this is unusual, Detective. What is driving you to contact me for the first time in much too long?”

“Oh, you know, desperate mea… sures…”

“Detective? _Timothy_!

 

**Drink Me**

Tim stares at the bottle of wine on his kitchen table, standing alongside a card and box of what is probably chocolates.

He looks at one of the cameras he allows Ra’s to keep – if only because he just replaces it every time Tim tries to get rid of them – and raises an eyebrow.

“I didn’t take you for a romantic, Ra’s.” He doesn’t have his earpiece in, so he doesn’t hear if Ra’s responds or not, but he doesn’t really care at the moment.

He looks at the card, which reads, “Today is a day spent to rejoice in the romantic feelings one has for another individual. I leave this offering for you in hopes of the continued friendly nature of our liaisons.”

Tim rolls his eyes this time.

He usually makes a habit of not consuming what Ra’s sends him.

But it’s Valentine’s Day.

And there’s chocolate.

And Tim really just could not care right now.

So he pours himself a glass, opens the chocolates, and spends the evening inside.

 

**Enamor Me**

Tim places the rose against his lips, enjoying the velvety petals against his skin and the soft scent of the flower.

Ra’s may have kidnapped him from his home, but he finds himself minding less and less. Truly, Ra’s knows what he’s doing.

The beautiful scenery, the amazing food, and flattering gifts were really difficult to deny.

So he didn’t.

It’s really nice being doted on, sometimes.

Just so long as Ra’s doesn’t try giving him sexual gifts again. The first time was once too many.

 

**Fight Me**

Their fights are vicious things, but not necessarily always physical.

They fight with words, with proxies, with buildings and chess pieces. They fight with their bodies, their mouths and their hands.

They fight as foreplay, as a way to express their hate and the other emotions they don’t want to acknowledge. Emotions they don’t want to deal with.

Because it’s easier to fight than to accept.

 

**Get Me**

Tim shudders, trying to fight the racks of his body. The toxin is just spreading and he’s alone and he doesn’t know what to do.

The villain – who was it? Ivy? Two-face? – is somewhere and he can’t be helpless like this!

But suddenly strong, warm hands are on him, and he’s being picked up. He tries to open his eyes, to see who’s there.

The green is the first thing to stand out, but it doesn’t connect until the man looks at Tim and the young man can see who it is.

“Oh…” Tim breathes.

Ra’s hums and turns to take him outside. Tim can see over the broad shoulder his head is resting against, and he sees the blurry figures of what must be ninjas. He’s not sure what they’re doing, and he can’t think about it because of the pain he’s in muddling with his brain functions.

A large hand presses his head closer, burying Tim’s face against Ra’s collar. “Try to relax, Detective.”

So Tim tries to ignore the pain, focusing on the pleasantly strong scent of jasmine and sandalwood.

 

**Haunt Me**

Tim watches, waiting for Ra’s to look his way.

He knows, logically, that he’s not going to. But his heart wants it very much.

He looks down at his transparent hands, wanting yet too scared to reach out for his lover.

It’s hard to accept. He doesn’t want to accept it.

But it’s unavoidable.

He watches Ra’s as the man stares at the pillars of flame, obviously stunned.

He watches as Ra’s takes his revenge, as an entire organization falls before the man pushed too far.

He watches for a long time afterward.

 

**Invite me**

“You know, normally a person asks first.”

“Would you have said yes if I had?”

“I… Hm.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“That doesn’t mean you should be kidnapping me just because you want to go to dinner.”

 

**Join Me**

“Join me, Timothy. You are wasted as you are now.”

“If that’s an attempt at flattery then you are failing.”

“It is not flattery, it is truth. Your talents are wasted on those who do not appreciate you properly.” Ra’s scowls.

“What do you-“

“When was the last time they thanked you for your efforts? When was the last time they come to you for any other reason than work?”

“I-“

“You have a brilliant mind, Timothy. But that does not mean you should be treated as a convenience.”

“I’m not…” Tim trails off.

“Join me. I know how to truly appreciate on of your skill and ability.” Ra’s cups the back of Tim’s head. “You will never be subjected to the loneliness of being unappreciated again.”

 

**Kill Me**

Tim presses up against the blade at his neck.

His body is breaking, he’s losing his mind. But he can still try to prevent the full loss of himself.

“Do it.”

The man looks so much older than he did earlier. Like the weight of the world is suddenly falling down upon him. The sword is held in one of his hands, the blade right against the slender neck.

 “Timothy…”

Tim gives a shaky smile, “It’s alright.”

The wrinkles on the regal face deepen as Ra’s closes his eyes and frowns.

“I won’t let this go any farther, Timothy. I promise.”

Tim’s smile steadies and he closes his eyes.

 

**Love Me**

They lay together, bodies intertwined and faces close. With every other breath or so, they press kisses to each other’s faces.

Fingers roam contentedly, exploring without pressing, memorizing and soothing.

Nothing is said. No words are needed.

There is comfort. There is peace and the knowledge of each other.

They sigh, their breaths mingling.

Sleep comes easy, and is more fulfilling than it ever was before.

 

**Mourn Me**

Ra’s sits by the fireplace in his favorite chair. His gaze is fixed upon the flames, watching the changing colors with a sad look.

His entire army mourns upon this day and knows not to disturb their master.

His beloved died upon this day a mere two years ago. He’s not a superstitious man, but he finds himself wanting to be. He wants to imagine Timothy is watching over him, his beautiful blue eyes shining as he smiles.

He imagines the flames in the fireplace to be the flames on the battlefield. The fire that hid his lover from him until it was too late.

Ra’s closes his eyes.

 

**Nurse Me**

Ra’s dabs the damp, cool cloth against Tim’s forehead.

Those fools who call themselves Timothy’s “family” do not deserve such a title. To leave Timothy alone for so long, to not realize what the boy is going through, is deplorable.

Tim’s breathing is raspy, his lips chapped and cracked, his face flushed, and his body burning.

Ra’s doesn’t trust any of his… minions, as Timothy would call them, with Timothy’s health. So here he is, tending to the boy who proved himself to Ra’s over and over again.

The act is far, far below his station.

But he doesn’t mind.

 

**Offer Me**

It’s hard to ignore all the gifts Ra’s gives him. They all have their subtle meanings, but also undeniable usefulness.

Not to mention their quality.

Tim sighs as he comes home to the table set with an extravagant meal, a large bouquet in a fancy vase, and a small wrapped present set on the only empty plate on the table. _Again_.

Tim swears he will take drastic action if that gift is a very expensive (though admittedly beautiful) piece of jewelry. _Again._

 

**Paint Me**

Damian came by his artistic skill honestly, it seems.

Tim certainly hadn’t expected to find a sketch of himself on Ra’s desk.

Nor did he think he’d find entire sketchbooks of himself in different places and positions.

The only reason he doesn’t tear out and burn the ones of him doing things that makes Tim want to scour his bathroom for cameras, is because it’s obvious Ra’s left these where he knew Tim would find them.

So maybe he’s a bit flattered.  But that doesn’t mean he’s going to let all of the spying continue.

 

**Quiet Me**

“Hush,” Ra’s whispers, gently pressing his thumb to Tim’s lips at his whimper.

Tim squirms and squeezes his eyes shut.

Ra’s hands are large, calloused and so, _so_ warm.

His lips soft and hard, pliant and demanding.

Tim can’t help but submit, to relax and open himself to this skilled man.

“That’s right, my nightingale. Succumb to me.”

And he does.

 

**Remember Me**

Tim should be thankful. He should be taking advantage of this situation.

But he can’t.

He can’t bring himself to be grateful.

He doesn’t know what happened. All he knows is that Ra’s doesn’t remember him. He doesn’t remember him at all. Tim has no idea how that could be possible, considering all the hints of himself there’s sure to be lingering around Ra’s still intact bases.

Tim doesn’t know how to feel about this. He doesn’t want to acknowledge why he’s so upset that Ra’s doesn’t remember him.

All he wants now is to find out what happened so he can fix it.

 

**Tell Me**

“Say it, Timothy.”

“N-No,” Tim nearly winces at his stutter.

Ra’s brushes his fingers against Tim’s chin, gently nudging his head up.

“You cannot deny it for much long.”

“I won’t.”

The older man hums. “You will tell the truth eventually, Timothy. You cannot hide your feelings from me.”

 

**Unbind Me**

“Let me go…” Tim whispers.

“No,” Ra’s says, as he had each time before.

Tim wearily tugs on his chains in a futile attempt at some release.

The jewels and silks are all just pretty chains, made to decorate the actual chains that hold him.

Tim shudders at the touches,  unable to do anything due to the relaxants forced upon him.

“Please…”

Ra’s hand tightens on the back of Tim’s neck and his lips brush his ear.

He trails kisses along the lobe, to his chin, before hovering above Tim, their lips centimeters apart.

“Never.”

 

**Value Me**

“Truly, Timothy, you do not understand how important you are.”

Tim scowls, “What are you getting at?”

Ra’s hums and rubs his chin, staring intently at the young man in front of him. “You have truly surpassed your mentor in many ways. In intelligence, in skill, and in talent.”

Tim diverts his gaze, not wanting to look at the man.

“I have to admit to feeling an intense need to lock you away, so I may be the only one to gaze upon you, to relish in your wit, and admire how your body has developed.”

The younger man flushes, “Wha-?”

“I value you, Timothy. I only wish you to accept that.”

 

**Wed Me**

Ra’s brushes the back of his fingers along Tim’s cheek, enjoying the soft, pliant flesh.

Tim is absolutely stunning in white. The jewels and white gold highlight his elegance and henna adds a beautiful element to his figure.

He lightly presses his thumb to stained lips and wonders if Tim would bite him if he were conscious.

It’s no doubt that he will fight when he wakes, though.

He steals a kiss.

He’s worked this hard already.

He’s not going to get away this time.

 

**Yahoo Me**

“You got me a laptop?”

“Not quite just that.”

“Hm.”

-

“ _Oh my god how did I ever doubt you?_ ”

Ra’s is suddenly tackled by a very enthusiastic young man. Luckily for both of them, Ra’s was expecting this.

“I see you’ve gone through the computer.”

“Yessss,” Tim nearly purrs. “I can’t believe you would just _give_ me this software!”

“All I ask is for you to leave certain bases of mine alone.”

“Granted.” Tim seals the deal with a kiss.

 

**Zip Me**

Tim never imagined that he would ever enjoy being dressed.

But here he is, relaxed as Ra’s slowly pulls the soft cloth onto him. Content as Ra’s buttons up the silk jacket with the mandarin collar. Calm as large hands caress his legs as they tug up the stockings.

He never expected to enjoy being dressed up. It doesn’t matter what kind – whatever its country of origin, whatever its intended gender, and so on.

He enjoys the feeling of being treasured. The feeling of the different clothes on his skin and the different feelings each outfit shapes.

Ra’s kisses the skin of his thighs that is still exposed after the stockings have been pulled up.

Tim smiles. He’s not the only one who enjoys it, which only makes it better.


End file.
